ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER
by baileybeagle
Summary: This story starts out with Kensi and Deeks at Dinner at the end of recovery. I am going to put in my own idea about what happened after the end of Recover and then skip to a few months later when Kensi returns from the assignment. How I think things should turn out...
1. Recovery

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER...**

**DISCAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & Characters do not belong to me. The parts from Recovery and Frozen Lake do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**This story starts out with Kensi and Deeks at Dinner at the end of recovery. I am going to put in my own idea about what happened after the end of Recover and then skip through most of Frozen Lake. **

**How I think things should turn out...**

**CHAPTER 1: RECOVERY...**

**MARTY'S P.O.V.**

More than anything I wanted to ask Kensi out on a date, but I could never seem to find the words to actually ask her.

Things had really changed between us in the last couple of months since I kissed her on the hill and asked:

'How's that for communication?'

She had looked at me in surprise and then had left, because she had to stay with Michelle.

I wanted her to answer my question, but so much had happened since then and neither of us has really talked about it since.

The one night she came over to bring dinner and watch that movie at my apartment. After a little talking she then asked me:

'What happens next?'

I told her it was a love story and that's what it's been to me from the beginning.

I have flirted and teased her from day one, because I have loved her from the moment I met her.

It's only been in the last year that things have been changing between us, but as much as I want to ask her out on an official date...I still can't find the words.

So today I made a plan...

I asked her a question I already know the answer to...if she wanted to get something to eat.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Hey, uh, hey are you hungry?" I asked. "Oh yeah, what are you feeling?" Kensi replied. "Uh...I don't know...I was thinking, uh, you know...something like tacos maybe?" I asked and wondered if she would realize I was trying to ask her out.

"Perfect." Kensi told me with a smile. "Perfect..." I echoed as we left the Bullpen bumping shoulders and I began to wonder what would change between me and Kensi when she realized it was a nice restaurant I was taking her to.

I knew the perfect place to take her.

**THE RESTRAUNT...**

We had only been sitting down for a few minutes without a word since entering the restaurant, than I had to break the silence.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Kensi gave a sigh looking at me, before she answered.

"This is not exactly something like...um...tacos." Kensi told me stating the obvious, but I didn't see a problem with that. "What are you talking about? This is the whole new Southwestern cuisine with a little French flair, huh, may not be taggers exactly, but like a Croque-Monsiuer has its origins in ham." I joked.

"You know what I'm talking about. This is nice...really nice." Kensi told me and I did, but I wanted to make sure we were on the same page.

I couldn't look at her; because I was afraid she would run if she knew what I really wanted.

"I know...I was thinking about stealing the plates." I joked, trying to use humor to once again deflect. "Deeks..." Kensi said with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.

I knew she wanted me to say something that wasn't a joke, but it was hard for me because I was afraid. Then I had a question and looked at her.

"Okay and that's a problem because?" I asked, because I had told her with the kiss on the hill how I felt about her and now she still didn't seem to get it. "Because once again you're trying to say something without actually saying it and it's driving me crazy." She told me.

I wanted to joke that I thought that I always drove her crazy, but what came out of my mouth instead was...

"I think you lost me." I said and she looked at me. "No, I don't think I did. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She told me and I wanted to make sure we were still talking about the same thing.

"Do I?" I asked her and that made her a little mad.

"Dammit, Deeks, You asked me on a date without asking me on a date. Now if this keeps going this way and we can't communicate...we've been over this and you never say what you mean...and if this is going to be the way it is. I don't know how it will ever w..." Kensi was saying before I had to stop her and admit what I really wanted.

So I finally came up with the courage to tell her the truth.

"I don't want to be here with you right now..." I stated and Kensi looked at me shocked and a little hurt.

"What?" She asked leaning back in her chair. "I want to be at my place right now...with you." I explained as she looked at me and I waited for her answer.

Kensi didn't say a word though as she threw her napkin on the table got up and walked past me on the way out of the restaurant

I wondered if I had made a mistake...if when I met her outside she wouldn't be there.

I finally told her what I wanted, something she had been hounding me to do for a few months now and she walked away.

Not long after Kensi left, I blew out a breath hoping things were good between Kensi and I, then I to got up to leave.

All the time thinking how scared thinking what was about to happen between Kensi and me.

**OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT...**

**KENSI...**

I stood beside Deeks car that he had started using when Hetty took away his motorcycle and tried to wrap my head around what had just happened inside the restaurant.

I had told him that once again he was telling me how he felt without actually telling me...then he finally told me what he wanted and now I was waiting for him.

I couldn't believe what was happening...Deeks had finally told me something he wanted.

He wanted both of us at his apartment tonight...I just hope we can talk some more about what we both want.

"Kens?" Deeks asked and I looked up from where I had been leaning on the trunk of his car.

"What, Deeks?" I asked him. "I know I told you in there I want to be with you at my apartment...what do you want?" Deeks asked and I was surprised. "I think we should go and talk more about what we both want." I said looking into his ocean blue eyes and for a moment I thought my heart stopped.

"Okay, uh, did you want to talk at my apartment? Maybe grab some tacos on the way?" He asked seeming unsure. "As long as it's really tacos this time," I joked as Deeks unlocked the doors to the car and we both got in. "Don't worry, Fern, it will be tacos this time." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

**DEEKS APARTMENT...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

On the way we had stopped for tacos, but he didn't want to talk while we ate. He was taking a very long time to eat his tacos and now that we were both done...it was time to talk.

"Deeks, you said you wanted to be here tonight with me...why?" I asked. "I thought you would have already guessed." He joked with a smile.

I was about ready to get up and leave, because he was doing it again.

"Deeks..." I warned.

"Kens,

I took you to that restaurant tonight and yes I thought of it as a date, because I couldn't think of a way to ask you out. I was afraid if I asked you out on a real date...that you would run." Deeks admitted looking at me and I was shocked that he was actually saying what he meant.

We were finally getting somewhere.

"I've been trying to get you to tell me what you mean for months. What makes you think that if you asked me out I would run?" I asked him and Deeks looked away.

"It's something I noticed in the last couple of years that we've been partners.

You only go on one date with a guy...I didn't want there to be just one date between us.

What's happened in the past for both of us getting hurt didn't help either...I knew you were afraid I would hurt you by eventually leaving you and that's something I will never do, Kens. I've wanted there to be something more between us for a long time...even more after what happened with me getting tortured by Sidorov. It made me realize just how life can be...I want there to be a chance for us." Deeks explained and I was even more shocked.

At first I didn't know what to say, but I had finally gotten him to tell me...so now it was my turn.

"I wish I could have stayed there at the warehouse with you and killed Sidorov the moment he came back to hurt you worse. I didn't want to leave you there, but I had to follow the plan. Then for weeks after you were rescued you wouldn't talk to me or anyone and it hurt. I thought that you hated me..." I told him and actually felt tears in sting my eyes as I remembered Deeks tied to the chair.

"Actually, I-I did at first. You had left me on the hill to go follow Michelle after I had kissed you and I wanted you to at least say something about the kiss before you left. Then you left me there in the warehouse...I thought I had been wrong when I kissed you and you didn't really feel..." Deeks began, but I had to correct his train of thought before he finished.

"I was shocked that you had kissed me, but I still had to follow Michelle and I thought we would talk about it later. You kissed me, Deeks...I wasn't sure what you meant by that kiss, because there were no words behind it other than what you said. You communicated through actions and not words. So tell me, Deeks...tell me what this has all been about." I said looking at him.

"I thought you knew, it's about...our 'thing', I-I've been in love with you since the day we met." He admitted, looking around the living room before finally looking into my eyes once more.

"What?" I asked for the second time that night unsure if I had heard what he had just said or if I was dreaming.

"I'm in love with you, Kensi Marie Blye and please don't run when I tell you this, but I want you to be my girlfriend." Deeks said looking into my eyes with such intensity of passion I was once again surprised, but I finally smiled because now we were on the same page.

"I think I might like that." I thought, but didn't know I had said the words out loud.

"Really, you want to be my girlfriend?" Deeks asked and I couldn't help, but be surprised at the words that had come from my mouth.

"Yeah, but you might have to be a little patient with me, okay?" I asked a little scared.

"Okay..." He said and then putting a hand on the side of my face he leaned over to kiss me and I felt myself kissing him back and wanting him...more than I had ever wanted any man.

Finally we pulled apart and looked at each other; he took my hands in his.

"That was...intense." Deeks joked and I had to laugh. "What the kiss or the talk?" I shot back.

"Both...I guess we need to work on communicating better, but we can make it work between us." He told me.

"I hope so, because you don't know how long I've waited for you to stop not telling me how you felt and finally tell me." I said. "Hmmm...About four years?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I knew there was something..." I began. "A 'thing' between us," Deeks interrupted and I nodded. "From the beginning, but it was until the night I was playing cards with Astrid that it really hit me." I told him. "Why...what happened that night?" Deeks asked with a look of curiosity.

"Astrid asked me if I was in love with you and I couldn't answer her...it wasn't long after that Hetty showed up and I left. When I got home all I could think about was how we have flirted and teased each other from the beginning. I knew the answer to Astrid's question, but that night I stated to think about it more." I admitted.

**MARTY...**

I knew what she was saying and I wanted to hear her say the words, but knew I would have to be patient.

Well, screw being patient, she was telling me to say what I meant...so I wanted to hear it from her.

"What answer did you come up with?" I asked quietly with her hands still in mine. "That I may have found Jason Wyler fishy, but I think I've been in love with Marty Deeks for a long time." Kensi admitted and I saw her face turn red as she looked down at our intertwined hands.

"You think you've been in love with me...or you know, Princess?" I pressed. "I know." Kensi said in a whisper that I almost didn't hear and that was it the words we had been trying for months to communicate to each other.

Taking one of my hands out of hers, I lifted her chin and kissed her lips for the second time. This time there was more intensity and passion; pretty soon I felt her arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of her.

I knew where things were headed and as much I wanted to stop...I was finding it hard, because it was like Kensi had a spell over me. Finally I was able to pull back a little and look into her eyes...

Her eyes showed desire and passion. I wanted to ask her if she was sure she wanted to do this so soon, but the words seemed stuck in my throat.

Though Kensi seemed to get the message and nodded as she pulled me down for another kiss, one of her hands leaving my neck and going under my shirt...


	2. The Frozen Lake

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER...**

**DISCAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & Characters do not belong to me. The parts from Recovery and Frozen Lake do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**This story starts out with Kensi and Deeks at Dinner at the end of recovery. I am going to put in my own idea about what happened after the end of Recovery and then skip to a few months later when Kensi returns from the assignment. **

**How I think things should turn out...**

**CHAPTER 2: FROZEN LAKE...**

**KENSI...**

**MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Marty rolled on his side and looked at me with a smile.

"So was that better then you have ever dreamed about, Sugar bear?" Marty asked and I looked right back into his eyes trying not to blush. "What makes you think I ever dreamed of us having sex?" I asked.

"Because you talk in your sleep, Kensalina, Some of the things I heard while we were undercover as Justin and Melissa or on our movie nights...

_'Oh, Marty, faster...more...yes right there!'_

If you were not dreaming about us making love...what were you dreaming about?" Marty asked with a cocky grin and I could feel myself turning red, because that was what I had in fact been dreaming about.

"How do I even know that I said that and you're not just making that up? Are you sure you weren't the one dreaming?" I shot back.

"I could have been, but if I was it was a dream I was waiting to become reality. I also remember on several occasions when you woke up in the middle of the night and thinking I was asleep cuddled closer to me. So I know you've wanted me for a long time...and you know you could have taken advantage any time you wanted." Marty told her and I had to roll my eyes.

"Do you want to know why I never made a move?" I asked him. "Actually...you did. You kissed me the night we had dinner with Brett and Polina. I know that wasn't an undercover kiss...admit it." Marty said with a smile. "Admit what? That I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you?" I shot back.

"Yeah, admit you were curious of what good of a kisser I was." Marty told her with a nod.

"I was just trying to keep our cover and see if I could shock you into silence." I replied with a grin. "So you do admit it...you wanted to know what it was like to kiss me." Marty shot back.

"I didn't admit anything; I was just trying to keep our cover. What surprised me that night is how well you remembered what I was wearing the day we met." I admitted. "Why are you surprised? There's been this...'thing'...between us from the day we met." Marty told me and I just nodded, because I did agree with him on that. "I guess so." I said finally getting up.

"Whoa, wait, could you say that again? I'm not sure I heard that right." Marty teased as he too got up. "Clean the wax out of your ears and you might be able to hear better," I shouted to him heading for the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

They had gotten to work, deciding it would be a good idea if they showed up separately.

Deeks had left for work and Kensi said she would meet him there.

Callen and Sam had started to pick on Deeks for being early and then noticed that Kensi was wearing the same shirt from yesterday.

They had now been working on a new case which led them to a hotel.

**THE HOTEL...**

**DEEKS & KENSI...**

While Callen and Sam breeched one hotel room, Deeks and Kensi did the same on another floor.

Seeing a shooter outside with a gun aimed at Kensi, Deeks acted instinctively.

"Kensi..."

He yelled, before running across the room and shielding her body with his, as the window shattered from the gunshots.

It didn't take long before the shooting stopped and Deeks looked at Kensi.

"...You okay?" Deeks asked her.

_"We've got an active shooter on the North lot. We're moving." Came Callen's voice over the comms._

"Split up, we'll cut him off." Kensi instructed Deeks, as she went out through the window and Deeks left through the door.

**OUTSIDE WITH KENSI...**

Kensi was searching for the shooter with her gun raised, when she came across a little girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kensi asked. "Uh-huh." The girl answered. "Yeah, what's your name?" Kensi asked.

"Maddie," The girl answerned. "Maddie, All right, look you need..." Kensi stopped when she felt a gun pressed against her back.

"Drop your weapons." The man behind her commanded and Kensi unclipped the big gun she had been carrying as well as removing her smaller gun from its holster.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine, Maddie, okay?" Kensi asked.

"Nice knife." The man said as he took her knife from her. "Please let the little girl go." Kensi said not wanting Maddie to be hurt if something went wrong. "Get out of here." The man told Maddie and Maddie started to leave. "Run." Kensi said as Maddie ran into the motel.

"Kensi," She heard Deeks call. "Deeks," Kensi yelled back as she felt the shooter throw an arm around her and pointing his gun at her.

Kensi watched as Deeks came into view switching from his big gun to his smaller one.

"Move and I kill her, spilling her guts all over the pavement." The man behind Kensi warned.

"Take the shot!" Kensi ordered Deeks.

**DEEKS...**

I could feel my emotions taking over; afraid if I took the shot...I would hit Kensi instead and lose what we had just started.

A car came squealing around the corner and the man behind Kensi pulled Kensi back a step with him.

"Drop it!" I ordered the man still unable to take the shot. "Take the shot!" Kensi repeated, but I didn't dare take the shot and risk hitting my girlfriend.

"Come on, let's go!" A man from inside the car yelled.

I saw the man push Kensi away, but before I could take a shot...the man was shooting at me and I was forced to take cover.

After a minute it stopped andI watched as the man got away in the car and Kensi standing up watching the car get away as well.

"You okay..."

I asked her for the second time that day, but Kensi didn't say a word. Instead Kensi made her way over to her weapons and began to pick them up.

"...I didn't have a shot..." I tried to explain to her that I was afraid if I took the shot…it might have missed and hit her.

Kensi clipped her big gun to the strap and collected her other weapons, before finally coming over to me and did it ever hurt when she punched me, then I watched her walk away angry at me.

"...I didn't have a shot!" I called as I watched her go,my jaw was so sore from when she punched me.

He was used to her punching him in the shoulder, but since they had decided to make the change in their relationship...a lot of other things had changed for them as well.

**KENSI...**

**AFTER ARRIVING BACK AT OSP...**

**THE GUN RANGE...**

I aimed my gun at the target and emptied the clip...I was still pissed at Deeks.

Yesterday he would have taken that shot and now since we had decided to move forward and become more then friends or co-workers...he was hesitate to take the damn shot.

After finishing with my gun, I took my safety goggles and ear protectors, as I picked up the knife I didn't have to look to know who it was.

I threw the knife and then let out a sigh.

"Twenty four hours ago you would have taken that shot." I stated. "I didn't have a shot." Deeks said again and she knew he was lying to her. "Yes, you did!" I insisted.

"Okay, yesterday I would have taken that shot, but it's not yesterday anymore. Is it..."

Deeks asked and wasn't sure what to say.

"...Is it? Okay, I should have taken the shot and I let my emotions get in the way and I'm sorry." Deeks apologized and I knew the next words would hurt him.

"It's not going to work. I'm standing in the middle of my Frozen Lake." I informed him and he looked at me.

I could see how hurt and confused he was.

"I don't know what that means." Deeks said.

"It's something I learned in Sayoc…

Your Frozen Lake is the name of what you want most in the world and you want it...you want it so bad. That you'll do anything to get it,

Your heart takes over, but because of that it destroys you in the end.

It's right there just sitting in the middle of this Frozen Lake and you think that you're fast enough to...to go out there and grab it before the ice cracks..." I didn't finish, because Deeks picked up on what I was saying.

"And what you don't realize is you're already standing on the ice and it's falling apart around you." Deeks finished.


	3. Reassignment And No Goodbye

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER...**

**DISCAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & Characters do not belong to me. The parts from Recovery and Frozen Lake do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story starts out with Kensi and Deeks at Dinner at the end of recovery. I am going to put in my own idea about what happened after the end of Recovery and then skip to a few months later when Kensi returns from the assignment.**

**How I think things should turn out...**

**CHAPTER 3: REASSIGNMENT AND NO GOODBYE...**

**DEEKS...**

**WARDROBE...**

I had come up with a plan and told Hetty...now I was getting ready for my part.

I was standing in front of the mirror when I noticed Kensi.

"Hetty, brief you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we assessed the location in OP's and obviously I don't like it. Makes it impossible for us to reach you if something goes wrong," Kensi stated.

"We don't have a choice, it's the only way." I replied. "Oh, you mean the only way to redeem yourself for the Hotel and Thapa?" Kensi responded with a sigh and I had to smile though my back still turned to her.

"Can you do something for me for me?" I inquired. "What?" Kensi responded.

I then turned around so I was facing her.

"Can you for a second pretend that I'm not Deeks and you're not Kensi and we're not partner's trying to save the planet? Can we pretend for a second that we are just a boy and a girl? Who are hanging out...?"

Kensi smiled and I continued.

"We can drive around in my pick-up truck, go get ice cream, go bowling..."

I smiled at her to let her know this is what I wanted, before I felt my smile fade and I continued again.

"...But that's the thing, because the possibilities are endless. We're young...we have all the time in the world." I told her and for a moment she just looked at me.

**KENSI...**

I looked at Deeks and then a thought came to my mind...

"My name is, Fern, hi." I said knowing the reaction I would get and holding out my hand. "You're, Fern?" Deeks asked and I smiled at him with a nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fern. I'm Max." Deeks replied. "So nice to meet you," I said still playing along.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Deeks asked I had to tease him. "I don't know...it's complicated." I told him. "Not from where I'm standing it's not." He replied.

"I have a boyfriend." I said still looking at him. "So dose my girlfriend." Deeks told me with a smile.

"That's a nice suit." I said getting back to one of the reasons I had tracked him down.

"Yeah," He responded. "The only problem is it's going to be hard to conceal a weapon." I pointed out.

"First thing Tileada's guys are going to do is pat me down and they'd find it anyway." He told me.

I pulled out my knife and held it out to Deeks...the knife was special to me, because it had belonged to my dad.

"No, no, I can't take that." Deeks said and I knew he was looking at the fact I was giving him the knife that belonged to my dad. "My partner doesn't go unarmed...take it." I insisted and Deeks took finally took the knife from me.

"I've never had a girl give me her, uh, knife before. Does this mean we are official?" Deeks asked and I nodded my head that yes we were unable to say the words allowed.

**DEEKS...**

"Sometimes a knife is just a knife." Kensi said, before turning and walking away.

I was shocked when Kensi handed me the knife that belong to her father and I didn't want to take it from her knowing how much it meant to her.

Then having her tell me...maybe not out loud, but still telling me that we are official...I couldn't wait for tonight and the first official date between us.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**DEEKS...**

I was standing beside the ambulance and started to make my way over to Kensi when I saw her come out of the building.

"Lost a lot of blood, but he'll live..."

I said coming to meet me half way.

"...Gurkha's, believe the hype." I finished when we were standing in front of each other.

"Deeks..." Kensi began. "I'm gonna go with him to the hospital." I told her and started to walk back toward the ambulance.

"No, hey, wait please. Let me talk...I just want to say something." Kensi said getting my attention.

"Yeah," I said looking at the ambulance and then back at me.

"We're gonna figure this out. All we gotta do is talk about it." She told me and I had doubts.

"Okay, but you really don't like talking about this." I pointed out. "Yeah, but I promise I'll be better at talking about this." Kensi replied and I wanted her to tell me what 'THIS' was.

"What do you...what do you mean by 'this'?" I asked needing to hear her say it just to make sure we would talk about it later.

"This...you know." Kensi said and I could tell she was having a hard time. "This 'thing'," I supplied. "Yes, our...'thing'." She told me and I had finally gotten her to tell me what she meant by 'this'.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't hear you, because there is so many people walking by. Maybe say it louder, just for me. Just once say it." I said, but I was happy that we were finally communicating with words.

"I hate you." She said smiling, but I knew she didn't mean it and smiled back.

"You don't...you don't hate me." I told her with a chuckle.

"Our 'thing'," Kensi said finally.

"Wow..." I said blowing out a breath, but continuing to smile at her. "You have to promise to do something though." Kensi said and I shrugged knowing I would promise her anything without a thought, because of what she had just told me.

"Anything," I told her. "Promise you'll be patient with me?" Kensi requested.

"Yo, gotta roll." The EMT said interrupting the conversation between me and Kensi.

"See you tonight?" Kensi asked and I knew she was talking about our date.

"Yeah..."

I said then walked toward the ambulance before I thought of something and looked back at Kensi.

"...Can you do me a favor, Fern?" I asked. "Anything," She responded.

It went through my mind then that I had just promised her that I would do anything for her.

"...Can you burn that shirt for me?" I asked before climbing into the ambulance.

**KENSI**...

I watched him get into the ambulance with a sigh.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

I was preparing to leave as I waited for D...Marty that's what I want to start calling him now.

"Waiting on, Deeks," Callen asked me and I looked at him, before I continued to pack my things for the night.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Pack your things, Agent Blye." I heard Granger say and I was shocked.

I looked at Granger, noticing Callen and Sam do the same thing.

"Excuse me?" I asked, unsure if I had heard right and really hoping this was a joke, but having a feeling that it wasn't.

"There's a C-130 waiting for you. You've been reassigned." Granger told me and I couldn't believe it.

"Reassigned..."

I echoed thinking I had heard wrong...then I saw Hetty come into the Bullpen.

Deeks and I had just begun figuring our 'thing' out and now I was being reassigned.

"...Hetty, Assistant Director Granger says I've been reassigned." I said wanting her to say something that would not let me go.

"That's correct; you'll be needing a clean shirt, Ms. Blye." Hetty said handing me a jacket.

My first thought was to tell them I wouldn't go...I wanted to quit NCIS, but it was the only work I was really good at.

I wouldn't even get a chance to explain to Marty I left on assignment and I wasn't running from our 'thing' that we had finally made official.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked. "He's not...I am." Hetty replied. "When will I be back?" I asked needing to know. "When the job is done," Hetty told me. "Let's go, Agent Blye." Granger said and I wanted to tell them that I needed to wait so I could say goodbye to Marty, but I knew I didn't have the time.

I looked from Granger to Callen and then Sam waiting for someone to tell me it was a joke. Then my phone buzzed and when I looked at the message it was from Marty.

_I'm almost there._

I didn't reply to his text, instead I grabbed my things and left with Granger. Feeling hurt and pissed I wouldn't get to see Marty for who knew how long...not even a chance to tell him goodbye in person.

This was a test for me and Marty...if I didn't go on this assignment, Granger and Hetty could spit Marty and I up as work partners permanently.

**MARTY...**

I walked into OSP to notice it seemed empty.

"Oh, come on. I break every traffic law on the planet to get here and she's already left?" I called making my way to our desk.

"Your partner has been reassigned, Mr. Deeks." Hetty told me and I knew that she had to be joking.

"What do you...what do you mean reassigned?" I asked her. "A classified mission," Hetty replied.

I felt hurt that Kensi and I had not even been able to say goodbye or go on our first official date tonight.

"A classified mission for how long," I asked. "Indefinitely," Hetty said and I laughed trying to cover how much my heart was breaking.

"Indefinitely," I repeated. "Mm-hmm..." Hetty confirmed and I laughed again looking down at the knife in my hands.

"..That knife looks familiar." Hetty said. "It was her dad's." I told her. "Well, that's quite a gift." Hetty replied and I agreed.

I knew though if Kensi came back and we finally got to be together I would give it back to her, because of its value.

"Yeah, well, sometimes a knife is just a knife." I replied feeling sad. "And now she's entrusted it to you." Hetty reminded me before turning and walking away.

"Anything else I should know, Hetty?" I inquired. "Button up, Mr. Deeks, its cold out there." Was all she said.

After gathering my things I left with the intention of going home, but then realized I wasn't headed to my loft...I was headed to Kensi's house.

Maybe she went home to pack and I could still see her before she left. Just the thought made me speed up a little bit.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

When I pulled up to Kensi's house there was no lights and I knew I had missed her. I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled out my lock pick and picked the lock letting myself inside.

When I walked through the door I smelled sunshine and gunpowder everywhere. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

Walking into the living room I saw a note sitting beside Kensi's computer as well as a key...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated, but you will have to be patient with me. I am writing this while I can stay awake and will try to update my other stories as well.**

**I just found out something good on Monday that's controlling my life now and the rest of it. I don't want to say what the something good is right now, but I will try to update this story and my others as often as I can.**

**Already have a little bit for the next chapter of this story written...I just had to go with what happened in the show before I could get to what I where I wanted to go in the story.**


	4. The Note From Kensi

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

**ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER...**

**DISCAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles & Characters do not belong to me. The parts from Recovery and Frozen Lake do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**This story starts out with Kensi and Deeks at Dinner at the end of recovery. I am going to put in my own idea about what happened after the end of Recovery and then skip to a few months later when Kensi returns from the assignment. **

**How I think things should turn out...**

**CHAPTER 4: THE NOTE FROM KENSI****…**

**KENSI...**

**AFTER LEAVING OSP...**

After leaving OSP Granger had dropped me off at home to pack my things, knowing that I didn't have much...I decided to write Marty a note to let him know I was not running away from our 'thing'.

So after I finished packing I sat down to write a note, but before I could finish...I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked toward the door hoping to see the shadow of Marty...hoping he had somehow made it in time for us to say goodbye in person, but instead I knew just by looking that it was Granger and felt disappointment once again that I would not get a chance to say good bye to Marty.

I put the note beside my computer where I knew Marty would see it as well as a key to my house, so he wouldn't have to pick the lock to get in...Then with a sigh I grabbed my suitcase and left.

**DEEKS...**

I took the key in my hand and the note in the other.

_Marty,_

_The first thing I want to tell you is I am not running away from us._

_Don't worry, Shaggy, I'll be back. _

_I was really looking forward to our first official date tonight. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me to come back, but knowing you...you probably will anyway. _

_When Granger told me to pack my things I was shocked and ready to quit NCIS, but I know this is just a test that Hetty is putting us through._

_If I would have said no to the mission they could have split us up as work partners forever and I don't want anyone else watching me back. _

_The key that was with this note is the key to my house. No more picking the lock and don't even think about denying what I just said, because I know you picked the lock to get in. _

_I know while I'm gone that you will want to spend a little time at my house and Monty to, so next time use the key. _

_Granger's here, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be able to write you again, but I'll write letters every day, even if I don't send them and I'll try to see if I can stay in touch by e-mail as well. _

_I hope you will think of me while I'm on this assignment and we can have that talk about our 'thing'. I already said that I will be better at talking about our 'thing'._

_I have to go Granger is still waiting outside and getting impatient._

_I hope you know that even if we haven't said the words to each other in person yet that I do love you._

_Kensi _  
_A.K.A. Fern_

By the time I reached the end of the note I couldn't get the smile off my face. Maybe we had not been able to say the words yet, but just to read them...it was a start.

"I love you to, Fern and I can't wait for you to come back." I said and then got an idea.

I would go home, pack a bag, get Monty and come back.

I took the note and put it in my pocket, before leaving Kensi's house and locking the door behind me.

**KENSI...**

**ON THE C-130...**

As I traveled to my classified assignment, I let my thoughts drift to what things would be like for Marty and I, when I got back.

How we would finally talk about our 'thing'...

I was happy and scared at the same time that things were changing between us.

Did I actually tell Marty that I loved him in that note that I had left for him? Well, at least I told him I'm not running from our 'thing' and I'm sure that Hetty will tell him that I had been reassigned...I just wish I could have been the one to tell him.


End file.
